rosariotokivafandomcom-20200214-history
Fang-Fang Huang
' Fang Fang Huang' is an effeminate first year student who first appears in Chapter 50 of the fanfictional story. Fang Fang is a Chinese Yōkai whose father is the leader of a major Chinese Mafia organization, entering Yōkai Academy to recruit powerful subordinates. He is a Yasha, and can summon other monsters to fight on his behalf, though only one can be summoned at a time. He is occasionally accompanied by a giant panda, which he claims is his servant. History Fang Fang first appeared while the Newspaper Club were having a meeting. He immediately asked for Wataru, explaining that he needed Wataru's power to fight against Fairy Tale. After noticing all the girls surrounding Wataru, he begins to convince everyone to join the Huang Family, where they could all marry Wataru under the tradition of Polygamy, but they declined the offer since they already had Wataru's Fangire royalty. Fang Fang attacks Wataru by summoning forth a phoenix, to test his abilities. Kiva and Inner Moka manage to defeat it; this leads Fang Fang to the conclusion that both Moka and Wataru need to be recruited into the Huang Family. He was last seen when he's fighting the Fangires on the final chapter of the story. Personality and traits Fang Fang is a very kind person who tends to have an overactive imagination and jumps to conclusions pretty easily. However, he is responsible and is very caring of his family, as well as being very intuitive seeing as he immediately notices Moka's seal creaking but is very sincere and apologizes for his family's melodramatic and over-the-top plans. Even though he is usually away from a fight he will be brave enough to stand up for his friends and defend them. Despite his vast amount of money, he is very modest and level-headed; however, he has the least bit of cockiness in the situations he is in. Fang Fang is loyal and cares greatly for his friends. He does possess inner strength, but has only displayed his true abilities when fighting for the sake of his friends. Fang Fang appears to be better friends with Yukari Sendo than any of the others (beside Ramon). As a symbol of friendship, Fang Fang taught her some summoning technique, which she secretly became more adept at than himself. Yukari seems to worry about him the most, showing that their friendship is mutual. Powers and abilities Fang Fang has the power to summon various creatures, from chickens to powerful monsters. Usually, he has very little control over these summons, which causes him to summon a Panda instead of what he wants to summon.. Fang Fang as displayed some skill as a swordsman as he often uses a sword made of Chinese coins. He can also use these coins as a form of fortune-telling, which he used to detect the presence of Routier. Fang Fang has a great deal of speed capable of moving a great distance in a few moments.. He also has an impressive level of strength, to the point where he was able to stop Routier's chainsaw attack with his coin sword. It is eventually revealed that he did not actually inherit his father's summoning abilities, rather he possess' his mother's martial arts skills, making him a "born martial artist". *'Huang Style: Senzan Touchuu' (穿山撞肘 - Mountain-Piercing Elbow Blow): A powerful elbow attack that utilizes great speed and the rotation of the body to cripple enemies. *'Hengenjizai Stance:' Fang Fang evades the opponent with this stance in a flash *'Predict Luck:' With his coins he can (kind of not accurately) sense negative energies *'Sword:' He uses his coins as a sword as well *'Summoning:' **'Dragon: '''As shown when Huang family's plane crashed Fang Fang was able to summon a dragon to help them land safely **'Panda:' A summon that happens when Fang Fang fails his summons **'Phoenix:' A summoning Fang Fang used trying to defeat Tsukune **'Various Bugs:''' In carnival it is shown. Category:Characters Category:Yasha